The Creatures of Myth
by NTFLEGEND
Summary: The Rookie Nine and Team Guy w/ their senseis are divided into groups of supernatural creatures. And everything started w/ an escort misson. Things seemed so easy until it happened.
1. The Beginning

Well this is my first story on fan fiction so please enjoy! (and review)

Naruto: 14, Sasuke: 14, Sakura: 14, Ino's Team: all 14, Kiba's Team: all 14,

Neji's Team: all 15, and the sensei are obviously older. In future vision it's the same ages.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. (damn!)

In the Beginning

Future Vision (Explosion sound)

As the dust thins out, you can see the outline of three people. But when the dust clears, the three people are Sasuke and Sakura facing a one-tailed Naruto. Then Naruto roared and extended a red chakra hand at Sasuke and Sakura, and smashes them into the mountainside.

Sasuke thinks,' Dammit, I can't get a shot at Naruto…………..

And when Naruto is this strong, I can't get close enough…………

What should I do now?'

Sakura thinks, 'Dammit I can't hit him……………

With his long ranged attack it makes things a lot more difficult……………

But I have to do this…

For Naruto…'

End of Future Vision

In the Hokage's office, Naruto and the rest of his team, Sasuke and Sakura, are being assigned a mission from Tsunade, the 5th Hokage.

"Your new mission is guarding a client," Tsunade said, "who is very important to our relations with the Mizukage."

"Aren't there any other more harder missions?" Naruto whined.

"No."

"Oh come on! I just want a mission that can make me at least a little tir-..."

"Be quiet Naruto. Don't get her angry." Sakura whispered.

"…………damn……………" Sasuke muttered.

"Alright now, you're dismissed."

"But…"

Naruto, shhhh." Sakura said.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto exited the Hokage's office and start going down the stairs. They walk all the way until they get to the training grounds and waited for Kakashi just like he instructed.

"Man, now we have to do another escort mission"

"Oh just shut up Naruto."

Sasuke mutters," Man this is such a big pain in the…."

POOF!

"Hi" Kakashi said.

"Where were you?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, "You missed the mission assignment!"

Kakashi with a stunned look on his face said, "You mean they didn't tell you?"

"Kakashi, what didn't they tell us?" Sasuke said.

"This is your first mission without me, I just came to wish you luck," Kakashi announced.

Sasuke sighed and Naruto and Sakura both said "Really?"

"Yes I'm serious" Kakashi said.

"………………"(cricket cricket)

"Ok, well, see you around." Then Kakashi poofed away.

Then Team 7 (excluding Kakashi) went to get supplies at their places and went to go meet up with their client at the front gate. After a few hours (yah right), Naruto and Sakura screamed, while Sasuke sighed (cough whined cough).

"How long is he planning on keeping us waiting!?" Naruto yelled. "He is just like Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"He's here," said Sasuke.

Then Sakura and Naruto looked back and saw their client.

It was a boy around their age and they were surprised.

"I thought the client was supposed to be a grown up." Naruto whispered.

"So did I." Sakura whispered back.

"Well, we better get going." Sasuke said. "We're behind schedule so let go."

"Okay" said the client in a happy voice.

Sasuke thinks, 'Aw man, another Naruto.'

Sakura thinks, 'I'm screwed!'

Naruto thinks, 'What did he say?'

Then Team 7 and the client walked for an hour and then the client says ", Man I'm tired."

"You're already tired?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea, I'm not really the walking for a long time type," the client answered.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all said "What?"

"Never mind," the client said.

They rested for a little while and then Team 7 and the client went off again.

Later they stopped at an inn and stayed there for the night.

Suddenly Sasuke woke up, sweating, but through the window, you could see the sun coming in through the cracks in the window

"It was a dream!?" Sasuke said while getting up.

"Mmmmmm" mumbled Naruto.(fart noises)

"What happened Sasuke" Sakura said while waking up.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"What's going on?" Naruto said when finally got up one hour later.

Once he got up he saw his teammates and the client eating delicious foods.

"Its heaven," said Naruto as he drooled.

"I know isn't it," Sakura said.

"No that is heaven," said Naruto pointing at something.

The teammates and client turn around to see Naruto was pointing at a shining ramen bowl filled with warm fresh made ramen.

Naruto slowly made his way to the bowl of (warm fresh made) ramen.

Once Naruto was two feet away from the ramen he tripped.

He then was about to smack his face with the ramen, but none other than Sasuke Uchiha saved his heavenly ramen.

"Huh? Sasuke?!" Naruto said while slamming into a table.

"Hey give me back my ramen Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Fine, catch," Sasuke said throwing the ramen at Naruto.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Naruto threw himself under the ramen and then he saved it from certain doom.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

"Curse you Sasuke!" He then screamed as he charged at Sasuke.

Then, threw a window in the inn, dark bloodthirsty eyes appeared.

Please review as I said earlier.


	2. Unexpected Events

Hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review (on knees)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way (aww man!)

Unexpected events

"Ha ya!" Naruto said.

Sasuke just moved an inch to the side to avoid the hit.

Naruto then smashes right into the wall.

"God dammit" Naruto said.

"Hmph" Sasuke said.

"At least my ramen is safe……." (snore).

"Wha? He fell asleep?!" Sakura said.

"I think so (no… really (sarcasm!))" the client said.

"Typical Naruto" Sasuke said (fart noises).

"Now!" a voice announced in the background.

At that moment the windows shattered.

"What the-!?" Sasuke started as a snake came through the window.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke yelled.

All of a sudden everything Sasuke saw swirled around and he fell.

"Damn……." Sasuke said as he slowly went into unconsciousness.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed

While turning Sasuke over, she saw him in CS1mode (CS1: curse seal #1)

"Nnnnn be quiet" Naruto said.

The client screams "Ahhhhhhh!" and then he runs away to hide.

Then you hear the whoosh of hand signs and then a long neck stretches out and the head belonged to none other than Orochimaru. Orochimaru went straight for the client, but Sakura got in the way and got bit in order to save the client. Sakura screamed and fell next to Sasuke. Then Naruto woke up with red completely covering his eyes.

"I said be quiet!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Orochimaru said.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto, with incredible speed, went behind Orochimaru and punched him in the back,

cracking it.

"What?!" Orochimaru said.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled. (That was lunge cry by the way)

Then red chakra started to flow out of Naruto.

'I'm not here to start a big battle so I'll leave for now' Orochimaru thought.

Orochimaru left with a puff of smoke.

Naruto then turned back to normal and collapsed near his teammates.

After a few hours Sasuke wakes up and finds the inn destroyed. He finds a sleeping Naruto near an unconscious Sakura. After checking, he finds that Sakura has a very high fever and is breathing very heavily. Sasuke curses under his breath.

(Somewhere far away)

"Hey guys, we have a new mission. We have to investigate some suspicious looking people that are wandering around Sand." Kankuro informed Garra and Temari.

"Great, now how are we supposed to do that?" Temari asked.

"There was another tracking team that went to look for them and found them, but for us to find that team we have to leave now."

"Ok, let's go." Garra said.

(Place of suspicious looking people)

"What the hell?!"

Suddenly a shadow covers the tracking team.

(Insert wild animal growl here)

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" Then the team becomes silent.

This chapter was pretty short so I'm sorry but more action will be in the next chapter. Please review!


End file.
